


This Isn't Over

by intotheyhaywoods (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/intotheyhaywoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Can you write a michaelxreader where they both have a competitive streak, and they get into something that leads to sexual frustration between them? possibly smut? love your writing!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Over

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, Cursing, A little bit of roughness.

You smirked into the mirror as you adjusted your breasts in your new bra, then lowered the waistband of your matching lacy panties to give a little peek of the tattoo on your hip. Opening up the camera on your phone, snapping a few pictures and then picking the best one, and sending it to your husband, Michael with the caption _‘Finally got my package from Victoria’s Secret, couldn’t wait to show you.’_ you hit send and giggled to yourself as you tossed yourself onto the bed, waiting for the reply. He was going to lose this bet.

_“Oh come on, Michael, you can’t go more than a day without sex.” you rolled your eyes, moving from the couch into the kitchen, setting the empty wine glasses in the sink._

_“She’s right.” Gavin nodded in agreement. “Remember the last time you were in a fight with her? I walked in on you jerking it in the bathroom at work.”_

_“GAVIN!” Michael roared as you and Meg laughed. “You weren’t supposed to tell anyone!”_

_“I’m sorry!” Gavin screeched as Michael lunged at him. The two rolled around on the floor and Meg grabbed the beer bottles off the coffee table just in time, avoiding Gavin’s flailing limbs scraping over where the had just sat._

_“Guys, come on.” you move back out to the living room, grabbing the back of Michael’s shirt and trying to pull him off Gavin. He lets up and stand up, brushing off his front before moving back to the couch. Gavin rolled up onto his hands and knees before standing and sitting back in the armchair. “Besides, it’s not that surprising. Michael, you get a hard on watching me get dressed in the morning.”_

_“Nah, fuck you all.” Michael shook his head, his cheeks bright red. “I could go a whole week without sex.”_

_“Oh a full week?” you raise your eyebrows in mock surprise. “You’d jerk off the whole time!”_

_“Fine, I could go a full week without sex or yankin’ it.” Michael threw his hands up in the air._

_“I’ll take that action.” Gavin raised his beer to his lips, nodding. “Two hundred dollars says you can’t.”_

_“I’m in.” you say, crossing your arms over you chest and smirk at Michael. “Let’s get some rules.”_

_“Okay, I’ll moderate the bet.” Meg announced. “So, if Michael loses the bet and has sex or masturbates, he has to pay Gavin and Y/N two hundred dollars each. If he wins the bet, Gavin and Y/N have to pay him two hundred dollars each.”_

_“No, what’s mine is hers.” Michael shook his head. “She’d take it out of our joint account to be a smartass. If I win, Gavin has to pay the two hundred, and Y/N has to give me a blowjob whenever I ask for a week.” you laugh and roll your eyes, nodding in agreement to the terms._

_“Okay then, if Michael wins, Gavin pays two hundred dollars and Y/N performs on-demand fellatio.” Meg giggled. “Everyone agreed?”_

_“Agreed.” the three of you say in unison._ And now here you were, teasing Michael. It had been three days since the bet and Michael had been holding up pretty well. You caught him moaning in his sleep the other night, and felt his erection press against your backside, so you knew he was struggling with the bet. And you couldn’t help yourself today, when the forgotten order of lingerie was leaning against the door as you came home from grocery shopping. You just had to make it a little harder on him.

You were about to lose faith in Michael’s reply when your phone pinged, and you looked at the message on the screen.

_‘I hope you know Ray saw that on my lockscreen before I did.’_ you laugh to yourself, and type back.

_‘Hope he enjoyed it. ;) What do you think of my new outfit though, baby?’_ you hold your phone up and snap another picture of your body on the bed. _‘Here’s a closer pic. I know you’re a fan of lace.’_

_‘This isn’t fair, Y/N.’_ you giggled to yourself, imagining his frustrated face right now as he sat at his desk in the Achievement Hunter office. You decide to go risky and slide your hand down your body, under the waistband of your panties, and take a picture from your point of view, sending it to him with a kissy-face emoji. You get an almost immediate response.

_‘God fucking dammit.’_ you laugh and put your phone on the nightstand, grabbing your robe and sliding it over your shoulders, you fastened it at the front and walked out of the bedroom, going into the kitchen and putting the forgotten groceries away. Once that was done, you made your way into the living room when the door whipped open, making you jump. Michael stood in the doorway, breathing hard.

“What are you doing home so early?” you ask as he shut the door behind him, locking it. He turned to look at you and your eyes went wide as he walked towards you. It took all of two seconds before his lips were on yours, and his hands were grasping your hips, moving you back.

Your back slams against the wall as Michael grabs your wrists, pinning them above your head as his lips attached to your neck, sucking harshly, making you gasp. Raising your hips up and grinding against him, you giggle at his growl. He let go of your wrists, moving his hands down your sides and around to your backside, squeezing just under your bottom until you hopped up, wrapping your legs around his waist. Your hands went into his hair as you kissed his lips, fingers tangling in the short curls. Taking his bottom lip between your teeth, you tugged lightly, letting go and moving your lips to his ear.

“You’re not gonna win the bet if you keep this up.” you nipped his earlobe and he hissed, adjusting you in his arms as he moved away from the wall, and carried you down the hall to the bedroom. As soon as he kicked the door shut behind him, you felt yourself dangling in the air for a split second before your back made contact with the messily made bed, bouncing a bit

“Fuck the bet.” he growled. “Take the robe off.” you sit up and do as he says, tossing the offending material across the room, then leaned back on your elbows and watched as he stripped his clothing off. You couldn’t help but bite your lip in anticipation. One of your favorite things was riling Michael up, especially when it turned into foreplay. Once he was down to his boxer briefs, he crawled onto the bed, over you, his eyes darker than you’ve ever seen them.

“You’ve been naughty.” he murmured, his voice gruff as he leaned in to your lips, teasing and pulling away every time you tried to make your lips meet. “You know what I do to naughty girls?” you play along, batting your eyelashes innocently. Michael gave you a smirk so sinister it sent shivers down spine as he grabbed your waist and flipped you over onto your stomach. He grabbed your hips, pulling you up onto your hands and knees as he knelt behind you, pulling your panties down your legs and rubbing his hands together. You grew impatient, wiggling your hips in front of him. “Oh baby you know I love seeing you like this.”

“I feel the same.” you tell him, giving him a sultry look over your shoulder, taking in his heaving chest and hooded eyes. He bites his lower lip, and in a split second, you feel a hot, stinging sensation on your left ass cheek.

“I didn’t say you could talk.” Michael spanked you again and you moaned. After a few more smacks, Michael leaned forward, kissing the now bright red marks. You bite your lip, hoping his kisses will trail a bit more south but you feel his warmth move away and you whine a bit in disappointment, until his fingers begin tracing your wet folds. You let your head fall forward when he circles your clit, hearing him hum to himself as he watched your body react to his touch. You felt two fingers enter you, and you pushed back against them as his other hand continued their torturous slow circles. Your hands clenched the bedding as he sped up his ministrations, moaning his name into the pillow. You could feel your muscles begin to clench and the fire in the pit of your stomach was building rapid. Getting closer and closer to the edge, you heard Michael snicker behind you before you felt his hands pull away.

“Michael!” you cried out, lifting your head to glare at him. He just grinned viciously and turned you over again, pushing down his own boxers and moving over you and grabbing your legs, letting your knees rest in the crooks of his elbows as he entered you. You gasp and arch your back, running a hand through your own hair as his hips slammed against yours roughly. Michael’s fast pace, combined with the angle he held your hips made you see stars as he hit the perfect spot with every thrust, and soon you were coming unraveled underneath him. He let your legs fall as he grabbed your waist, pulling you up with him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, letting your fingers tangle in his hair as you ground your hips down against his, meeting his thrusts. His lips met yours in a rough kiss, both of you yearning for his release.

“Come on, baby.” you lean your forehead against his, feeling another orgasm approaching. His face was turning a deep shade of red as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. You smirk to yourself and push his shoulders back, until he lays down on the bed and you brace yourself on his chest, lifting your hips a few times until he smacked your hands away from his chest, taking your hips and slamming you down hard and fast as you rolled your hips.

“Fuck, shit, _fuck!_ ” Michael yelled, his hips surging off the bed, making you giggle at his release as you met yours. His hips bucked a few more times before he stilled, and you bent over, kissing his lips a few times before climbing off him and flopping onto the bed, your tired body sinking into the mattress. “So worth the four hundred bucks.” Michael muttered, turning over and gathering you in his arms.

“Keep my two hundred.” you murmur. “I think we just earned ourselves a nice dinner.” Michael laughed as he pressed soft kisses to your forehead. You both snuggled together, eyelids falling and breathing becoming more and more steady, until a knock sounded at the door bedroom door, making both of you jump.

“Micoo! You’re late getting back to to work! Lunch has been over for twenty minutes!” Gavin’s muffled voice sounded. “And don’t forget my money!” Michael rolled his eyes and untangled his limbs from yours, getting up and getting dressed again. You reached over the bed and grabbed your panties, pulling them on before you got up and went to the dresser, grabbing a pair of yoga pants. The material was grabbed from your hands and shoved back in the drawer.

“This isn’t over.” he told you, his eyes darkening again. “I’ll be home in five hours. Be ready.” he bent down and gave you a smoldering kiss.

“Yes sir.” you smirk, watching him back away and leave. If that was just the prologue, you couldn’t wait for what the rest of the night had in store.


End file.
